Shipwreck Holiday
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Lucy and her assistant, Mard, find themselves shipwrecked while on a business trip. Glad to be alive, years of hidden feelings start to come out as they notice each other outside of work. MardLu Little one shot for a writing challenge. Rated M for implied adult themes and language.


_**Standard Reminder: I do not own Fairy Tail. Also if you are looking for lemons, yeah can't help you on this site (it's the site rules and I have little bitches just waiting for me to break rules again because they suck). All my explicit stories are available on AO3 and Wattpad.**_

* * *

"Ugh…" Lucy moaned as she started to lift herself on shaky arms. She could feel the sun beating down on her back as she wiped a pile of sand off her face. She cracked open bleary eyes and tried to take in the area around her.

She was on a beach, which made sense since she was in the Islands this weekend. All around her was blue green ocean, white sandy coastline and ahead was a dense jungle. Ocean air filled her nose, which after a quick hard blow was clean of sand and the sounds of birds chattering on about something. Seemed so very typical for the area, but the thing that stood out was the wrecked sailboat several yards from her.

This was not her weekend was supposed to go.

No, right now she should be sitting at the tiki bar, negotiating with Makarov Dreyar over the new bullet train system in Magnolia. She should be looking wonderful in a nice sundress, with her hair styled and cute sandals on her feet. She should be enjoying a cool Bellini and laughing at perverted old man jokes. Instead, she just had to listen to her assistant…

"M-Mard?" she spat out as she managed to stand up and dust more sand off her capri pants. Though grateful for the life vest, she pulled it off, taking in a deep breath when her boobs were no longer pinned inside. Lucy put her hand over her eyes to shield out the horrible sun and try to get her bearings.

All she knew was that last night she went sailing with Mard, it was a chance to talk to him about transferring to a different division and grow his career. He was the best assistant she ever had, and she thought he had earned the promotion. Though those weren't the only reasons for her wanting him to move on. Then like so many things in her life, an unexpected storm hit and after much screaming, here she was. Washed up on a beach, hoping Mard was not heavily injured if not dead.

Lucy took unsteady steps as she came near the wreckage of the ship, she bit her lip, this was not good. "Okay, Lucy, stay calm, the resort knows you were out last night," she tried to reassure herself. Though the little pessimistic side of her brain was not listening. It went on and on about being trapped here, alone for months and with her lack of survival skills, she'd be dead in a week. Her brain really didn't like her.

Last thing she needed was to lose this deal, she promised herself a real vacation after contracts were signed. It had to of been at least five years since her last one and even then, that vacation did not go as planned. She pinched her forehead, she didn't want to think about that failed romance. What kind of asshole takes you to a romantic ski resort just to break up with you? Her ex, that's who.

Thinking about that was not going to help, right now she had to get back to civilization and finish business, to make her deceased parents proud of her. It was also going to do a lot for Magnolia's economy and maybe just a bit for her ego, she needed to make this happen. Too much was on the line but it all just didn't stack up to the thought that Mard was nowhere to be seen.

Oh, Goddess above, if she lost that man, she'd be lost. In many ways.

"Mard!" she called out, thinking of her assistant. The man had never failed to be by her side and since he was the last person her father hired, he was kind of important. She could still remember the day she met the man, it was the last meeting she had with her father before his massive cardiac incident.

Jude had introduced her to Mard, saying that with her upcoming promotion she was going to need the very finest of assistants. She had been leery of her father's choice, until she met Mard Geer Tartaros and then something just clicked. Lucy wasn't certain if it was because of his experience, his voice, the thoroughness of his work or the fact that if he didn't have on the cheap suit and dorky glasses, he could be hot as sin.

Three days later Jude had died and Mard had not left her side since, to the point of where he moved into the guest house on the property to be with her while she was up late negotiating international deals. He would even get her junk food in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep, and he knew how to make a damn fine cup of coffee. For as sweet as he was, Lucy knew he could be positively demonic to anyone who dared throw her the smallest bit of shade.

Lucy shook her head and let the memories fall away as she looked over the ship's wreckage. "Mard!" she called out, her voice a little more panicked.

"Here…" she heard the soft moan and stepped around the cracked hull. The ship they were on last night was not very large and she wasn't surprised to see it on the shore, well at least a few good-sized chunks of it. On the other side tangled up in some ropes was her assistant. The timing was off, but Lucy found herself chuckling at the site, she'd never seen Mard look so disheveled and tied up.

"Thank the stars," she said as she came over and started pulling on ropes, helping to free the man. It took a few minutes but Mard was free, he pursed his lips as he looked around.

This was the first time she'd seen him without glasses, he looked so different and now that she could see his eyes, she found her heart racing. His eyes were coal black, large and framed in thick lashes, they were also staring right at her. Without the thick black rimmed glasses, his whole face was visible, and she noticed many details about it. In fact, Lucy thought she was seeing a whole new man.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over, "are you injured anywhere?"

Lucy shivered at the contact and when her wits came back again, she shook her head. "No, are you okay?"

Mard smiled at her, "my pride is ruined and no idea where my glasses are."

"I thought last night was supposed to be clear?" she asked.

"It was, I checked with the harbormaster twice. If it was not going to be, they would not have rented me the boat." Mard pushed his hair out of his face and frowned, Lucy knew he did not tolerate mistakes. He was usually harder on himself than she would ever be and without much thinking she took his hand.

"Mard, I don't know how to tell you this," she gave him a teasing smile, "you aren't cool enough to control the weather."

He chuckled, "well now you know my weakness, I suppose you are going to blackmail me for more chocolate covered espresso beans or sushi at two in the morning?"

Lucy pinched his side, feeling skin and noticing that his shirt was torn. Mard yipped and jumped back before he looked down at himself. He sighed and removed the ruined shirt, Lucy's jaw dropped. She had no idea the guy was just that nicely built. He wasn't overly muscled but what he did have was beautifully toned and covered in beautiful pale skin. She racked her brain and then realized that she never saw him in anything that wasn't dress pants or crisp jeans and button-down shirts or suits for work. Even in the middle of the night, he dressed formally when she called him.

He ripped a piece of cloth from the shirt and pulled his long dark plum hair back before sliding Lucy a sideways glance. "You are drooling, it is inelegant," he smirked, "but it is a nice compliment."

Lucy shut her mouth and turned around feeling heat rise on her cheeks. She stared at her toes for a moment before she looked up and watched how Mard started picking through the wreckage.

"We should find what we can for supplies, since our boat ride was registered, I figure we should be rescued in a day or so."

"Good thing you're so thorough," she said as she walked over to help him look through things. If anything, Lucy was really hoping for some sunscreen. She was not ready for sunburn and then lizard skin, yuck!

They spent about an hour going through the ship and only finding minimal amounts of provisions and sadly, no sunscreen. The radio was broken, and they had both lost their phones. She was fuzzy about the whole event last night, figuring it was just a fear-based amnesia. Who would want to remember, almost dying? Not Lucy that's who.

Mard looked lost in thought, it was odd how he was so calm. Lucy was ready to yell, kick, and panic, right now, hundreds of millions of Jewels were being lost and most likely she was not getting a real vacation. She was so angry she wanted to scream, but Mard was just so unbothered.

"You are glaring at me," he said.

"How are you so calm?" she snapped, and he arched a brow.

Mard let out a breath, "will screaming help? Will irrational thinking save us? Shall I curse the devil and see if he answers to save us?"

Lucy kicked at the pale sand, "n-no." She felt tiny but knew that he had a point, screaming or anything but trying to think about surviving was not going to help.

"I am sorry," he curled a finger under chin, tilting her head up, "you have every right to be upset. This was my fault."

"Mard, I agreed…" he put his finger to her lips.

His eyes looked away for a moment before they settled back on her, "I wanted some time with you, to myself. I wanted to see you smile around me and not just for work reasons. I fear my selfishness, hurt you."

Lucy blinked as she mouthed a silent "oh" before she felt crimson heat ride up her face. She looked down at the ground and then up at him. "M-Mard, I…" Her mind blanked, the man just admitted to planning something nice for her and to be alone with her.

She had no idea that he may have had those kinds of thoughts about her. Maybe she was overreading into it, perhaps he just wanted to help her decompress, like a good friend. It wouldn't be the first time she misread some clues, then again, her head was usually filled with too many romantic ideas. It was her little secret; a love of a good trashy romance novel and Lucy had read many.

His fingers grazed against her cheek, "you are adorable when you blush. Like a schoolgirl." Mard chuckled and Lucy swatted his hand away.

"Why do I put up with you?" she joked.

He stepped back, "because you were always curious about how I look naked?" Before Lucy could answer he was laughing and walking towards the jungle area on the island.

She stomped her foot into the ground, "hurry up," he called back over his shoulder.

"Swear to Goddess I'm going to murder you," she murmured, half joking. Only half because right now she was really feeling like a schoolgirl and that snarky man candy had done that to her.

* * *

Mard reckoned he had roughly a full day before they would be rescued, maybe sooner if people became worried. Hopefully it would be enough time with Lucy to finally say everything he had been feeling for the last few years. Feelings he had suspected, were not one sided.

Life had given him a chance, a chance to be away from everything and have her all to himself. They survived and washed up here for a reason. That reason had to be for him to get things off his chest and come clean about how he felt and what he wanted.

Love at first sight, he believed it was because the first time he met Lucy, he felt his heart try to jump out of his chest. That first meeting when Jude had hand selected him to be her assistant, he knew she was more than just a boss or the daughter of a prominent CEO. Something inside of her coffee colored eyes had him seeing her in a whole different way, though he was not the only one to notice.

His last conversation with Jude, while the man had woken up for a minute before he finally died, was still on his mind. Jude had told him to take care of Lucy and to love her, as she deserved. Mard had been shocked at that but Jude had only given him a knowing smile before he closed his eyes and the heart monitor went to a steady loud beep. Mard made a silent promise as Lucy had rushed back into the room and cried on his shoulder as the doctor pronounced Jude dead.

Lucy's voice pulled him back into the present, "Mard, shouldn't we be on the beach?"

"There is not much for fresh water, I am hoping there might be some in there," he said as he started moving through the thick brush. He was glad he wore water shoes last night, even if they looked odd with his khakis, but the squishy feeling between his toes was unnerving.

"Oh, good thinking," she agreed.

He stopped, "if you are worried about it, how about you stay by the boat. See if you can work with what is left of the sail to make a bit of shade for us?"

"Do you think we should really split up? I mean, you don't even have your glasses," she said.

"I am fine, they are a low prescription, mostly for reading."

"Oh, then…" she frowned, "okay, I'll head back and see what I can do." He could tell she was going to ask him about contacts or Lasik or something, but honestly Mard liked his glasses. He felt it gave him a way to hide a little and for other people to take him more seriously. It wasn't lost on him how Lucy looked at him a bit differently without the glasses and a shirt.

Not that Mard was egotistical, there had been too many times in his life when he got attention at the most inopportune times. He never wanted anyone to treat him as just another pretty boy but to take him seriously for his intelligence. It was something he had in common with Lucy, too many times men all looked at her wrongly or refused to take her seriously because she's physically attractive. Those kinds of men really tested his patience and so now while he hid behind a pair of glasses, she hid behind tailored suits and tight hair buns.

Luck was on his side as there was a small fresh water pond with a tiny waterfall less than a quarter mile from the beach. Least if the rescue didn't happen in a reasonable timeframe, they had fresh water. Fishing was going to be interesting, it had been a long time since he had tried spear fishing. He looked around, mentally cataloguing various plants for edible and poisonous. His degree in Botany was finally paying off.

Mard gathered a few pieces of fruit before he started heading back, being mindful to try and mark the trail. The best he could manage was tearing off some random pieces of bark on various trees to show the way. He wished he had brought a knife with him, least he knew there was a small one in the few items they pulled from the wreckage.

He made it back to the shore and watched as Lucy huffed at the sail that kept blowing around in the wind. "I see you are having fun."

Lucy looked up at him and crossed her arms over her bust, "I don't think that word means the same for you as it does for me."

Mard shook his head walked over to her, "here, these are edible, how about I try to rig something?"

Her eyes went wide as she nodded. Mard handed her the fruit and went to work on trying to figure out what kind of mess she made. He shook his head and went to work to create a sunblock. There wasn't much of a sail left, but anything was better than deep frying on a beach. His skin was already protesting the sun's treatment and later maybe he could convince Lucy to swim with him in the small pond.

It was makeshift and if the wind blew any harder the structure would collapse but it was something. He put his hand over his eyes and looked around for Lucy when he noticed a glint of yellow behind the ship. Mard peeked over and saw Lucy fighting with the melon and the small knife from the first aid kit, he shook his head.

He knew this wasn't her fault, she hadn't had survival training and her idea of roughing it was a night without room service. It was still comical, and he wished he had a camera just to record the flustered look on her face. "Need help?" he finally asked after watching her struggle and enjoying the whispered tirade of swear words. If anything, her vocabulary was colorful.

She jumped back and looked up at him, "how long have you been watching?"

Mard walked around and knelt, "long enough to know that if I never need to expand my repertoire of profanity, that I should ask you." He took the melon and the small knife, "let me show you."

He scored a ring around the melon and then hit it against the ship. The melon split in two and Lucy made quite the happy noise. She took half and he led her over to the canopy, they sat on the soft sand and quietly ate.

"I found fresh water, after this, we could go swim to wash the sea water off of us," he offered, which got him the response of a wide-eyed Lucy choking on her melon. She managed to clear out the offending piece before her expression changed.

"Mard, why do I get the feeling you're trying to turn this into a vacation, if not have some kind of nefarious plan for me?"

He swallowed the small bit of melon, feeling it go down like a large lump down his throat. Part of his mind was already blanking out, there was no way he could have planned this. Though it would have been a wonderful plan. A second later came a sound that saved him, her laughing, he tried to join her, feeling quite awkward.

"I'm teasing Mard, but I know what you're trying to do and thank you."

He relaxed a little, "what am I trying to do?"

Lucy leaned over and with her thumb swiped something from his chin before she cupped his cheek. "You're trying to keep my spirits up and I appreciate you."

Mard moved his head down a little, his nose close to touching hers. They shared a few breathes and he opened his mouth to answer when he felt her lips press against his. It was a gentle little kiss and over way too soon, but it was their, well he hoped, first one.

"You are welcome," he managed to say.

"You're blushing," she teased before Lucy resumed her previous position and dug out another piece of melon with her fingers.

"Only to match you," he pointed out, which had her fuming and before he knew it a small piece of melon hit him between the eyes. "We are playing this game?" he flashed her a demonic smile and Lucy let out a quick startled sound before she set down her melon and tried to run for it.

Mard let her have about 10 seconds before he set down his own food and went chasing after her. Lucy was laughing as she ran along the shore, with Mard knowing he was grinning like a cross between a maniac and love-sick fool. He caught up to her and easily picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he started walking into the ocean.

"Mard!" she playfully shouted as she smacked his shoulder and kicked her legs. He had seen her work out, he knew she was stronger than this, but they were only playing. He got to about waist high when he rolled her off his shoulder and straight into the water with a splash.

Lucy got up swiftly as he was amid laughing and caught him by surprise with a wave of water at him. "War has been declared," he stated before he responded with his own wave of water.

It had been far too long since he had engaged in childish play and he could tell it was the same for Lucy. The way she laughed and smiled had him riding high, even when she managed to jump on him and send them both down under the water.

After a while and feeling much cooler, they made it back to the beach, still laughing and trying to flick more water at each other. He laid on his back and noticed that Lucy was laying to his right. They looked at each other and he could feel her little hand take his as they smiled. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"That was fun, Lucy," he whispered.

"Yeah it was, we should go bathe, I don't want to admit where I think I have sand." Lucy squirmed a little before she rolled up to a sitting position. Mard followed her lead and helped her up. They walked in comfortable silence to their base of operations and he noticed that they did it while holding hands.

To Mard this felt natural, as Lucy was always meant to be beside him. It dawned on him that maybe this kind of moment, when Lucy could just be Lucy, was what that smile meant. That Jude knew his daughter well enough to know that when she didn't have to play the role of CEO, she was this different person. Mard liked this other side of Lucy, it was like watching a rosebud open.

"Should one of us stay here?" she asked.

"I think if we make an arrow pointing into the woods, if anyone shows up, they will know we are here. We should not be gone more than an hour," he said, hoping it sounded logical enough.

Lucy nodded, "good point." They made an arrow out of some broken boards and Mard lead her into the jungle.

* * *

Lucy followed Mard through the jungle, she was glad her sandals stayed on her feet, otherwise she thought the terrain might really suck for her. The heat was not as intense as out in the sun, but the humidity was heading towards oppressive. She noticed that Mard's hair had a small bit of frizz to it as it dried, mostly because it had a wave to it.

It was so strange to see him like this, well to even see herself acting like a teenager without a care in the world. Who would have thought that being shipwrecked would be this much fun? Though it was most likely due to the company, had she been stuck with anyone but Mard, she would have been hating this with a passion. She still couldn't believe she kissed him, she really hoped he didn't file a sexual harassment complaint when they got back.

Though now that that door was kicked opened, maybe he would make the next move. Lucy still had her head full of ideas about being swept off her feet, but Mard just didn't seem like that type. Then again, being away from civilization and what not, maybe she would see who he really was. She had a few clues from the off-work time they spent, but it was few and far between.

Lucy could hear the water and looked up, taking in the most picturesque little scene of her life. The clear pool was surrounded by blackrock and beautiful vibrant flowers. There was a small waterfall to the side, perfect for catching a shower. She let out a small whistle, this was exactly like something out of a romantic scene.

"Ladies first," he said and turned around. Lucy took the hint and stripped off her capri pants and shirt. She debated for a moment about her bra and panties, but the sand wedged in the bra was making it a necessity. She laid her clothes out on some warm rocks, to dry and hopefully she could beat the sand out of them. When she was naked, she carefully got into the pool, the bottom was sandy, so she didn't worry about slipping.

Lucy kept her back to Mard, "okay I'm in," she called back. Lucy fought to not peek and managed to last until the point he said something about the water being cooler than he thought. On instinct she turned around and got quite the eyeful of a very naked Mard. She covered her mouth and spun around, tripping over her feet and falling into the water.

She had no idea, Mard was that endowed. Never in a million years would she have guessed, but wow did her brain cell go into happy hardcore pervert mode.

Lucy felt strong hands grab her and pull her up, she coughed up water as Mard rubbed her back. She looked up and felt her skin catch on fire. Lucy was highly aware that they were completely naked, she swallowed a mass new glob of saliva that filling her mouth. Mentally she was trying to tell herself to not drool.

"You okay?" he asked his voice a little breathy. She managed a jerky nod and looked up at him, seeing the concern in his face but also a fleeting tick of fire behind his eyes. Unconsciously she licked her bottom lip and heard him whisper, "I'm going to hell for this."

Mard bent down and kissed her, Lucy melted on impact, letting a small moan escape her lips to feel him. His lips were a little rough and warm, molding against hers in the perfect kiss. Her assistant was a passionate kisser, the way he took over and teasingly nibbled her bottom lip had her eyes rolling up. She could taste a bit of the melon on his tongue as it slid against hers.

Her hands roamed up his back as she pulled him closer to her, leaving barely any room between their bodies. Lucy could not get enough of this, not enough of him and after they got off this island, she was going to keep this going. She didn't know how or if it was in any way appropriate, but she knew she wanted him.

He pulled back, his eyes heavy lidded as he looked at her. "Lucy, I need to tell you something." Her jaw dropped open and she shut it quickly before asking him to tell her.

Mard cupped her cheek, "I have been in love with you since the first moment I met you. If you want to fire me for kissing you, I am fine with that, but you deserved to know."

"Mard…" she breathed.

He cut her off, "you do not have to answer, not now."

Lucy knew she wanted to say something, something to let him know she had liked him for years, but love. That she wasn't certain of, but maybe it was. What she felt for Mard was so different than any of the other men but if she thought back through the memories of the life, she had in the last few years, all her favorite moments had Mard in them.

The time she got strep throat and he nursed her for three days while keeping the business going. The way he always went with her to visit her parents' graves and held her hand. The time the power went out at the estate and he turned it into a camping experience in the backyard. No matter what time or what it was, she couldn't think of a time without him.

He was always more than just an assistant, he was the best thing to ever happen to her. To not tell him would be stupid and if surviving a shipwreck was going to teach her anything, it was that life was unpredictable. For whatever reason, she had a beautiful tropical paradise and a wonderful man, all to herself. No meetings. No phone calls. No work.

Her fingers trailed up his arms before resting on the tops of his shoulders. She met his gaze, "our trip last night, I had something to tell you," he smiled, looked so hopeful. "I was going to ask you to take over a different division of the corporation, to no longer be my assistant."

His shoulders dropped and he opened his arms, to shrug her off but she clung tight. "You were going to remove me?"

"M-Mard, please, let me finish," she begged. He wiped at his eye and Lucy frowned before she smiled, "I was hoping that if you weren't my assistant but closer to being an equal, that maybe," she darted her eyes for a second and took in a breath. "I-I could, take you out to dinner or something."

Mard face palmed before he began to chuckle, "let me get this straight. You were going to promote me, to date me?"

Lucy could admit that when he put it that way it sounded funny. Though as his laughter increased, she found herself laughing with him. Their brief interruption of amusement faded, and she found herself looking back at him as he was scrubbing his hand down his face. To see him looking so happy and relaxed made her feel more at ease and hopeful that maybe her little notions of romance could be true.

"Lucy, I do not want a promotion and to hell with what anyone says. You are the CEO, if you want to date your assistant, who are they to question you?"

He was right but he was also so very wrong, "perception Mard. It's just really bad optics."

Mard pursed his lips, "I have been dealing with that for years. Why else do I think I work as hard with very little errors? Do you know how many times I have to hear the other assistants gossip or make crude remarks?"

"W-What! I want names and I will fire all those skanks!" she started a tirade but was quickly cut off when he kissed her again. It took her a minute to stop screaming before she returned his kiss and settled down.

"There, calmer now?" he taunted, and she playfully pushed him.

"Lucy, I appreciate the gesture but if you promote me and date me, no matter how much time has passed, that den of vipers will still speak. Keep me as your assistant and date me, it is better for you in the long run. Then there is no nepotism, I am still just in the same position I have been in for four years," he flashed her a devious grin, "just with better perks."

She let out an audible sigh as she calculated what he said. In the end her gesture and promoting him would have been a horrible decision if they started a relationship. Moments like this was one of the many reasons Mard was perfect in her life. Now to take a chance and expand out his role in her life could mean more of the parts of Mard she loved and a chance to see a whole other side of him.

"Mard, wouldn't you just get tired of being thought of as an Executive Assistant? Don't you want more?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I do want more, out of life, Lucy. Work is part of life, but it is not the whole of my life. If I could have you for both the workday and after work, that would be more than I am getting now."

"Damn, you should write romance novels or something," she said with a chuckle.

He laughed, "my best friend does, she often lets me beta read for her. I should introduce you to her."

Lucy's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe it and oh man did she have questions about that. She could go on for hours and to think, he read the same kinds of books she does? How much more about Mard did she not know? Then again, how much about herself did he know or maybe not know? There was going to be years of conversation material.

Despite her brain in motion she had to put a pin in this line of thought. "Later, we should probably get off this island first," she said.

Lucy waded over to the waterfall and before she could slip under it, Mard took her hand. "Much later, because when we get off this island, I plan on testing the limits of the hotel beds." There was a look of hunger in his eyes and Lucy did not doubt him for an instant. Especially not with all the naughty things rolling around in her imagination.

"You can wait that long?" she asked.

"Vixen," he purred as he pushed her under the waterfall and against the wet and rough rock wall.

One would think that being in a tropical paradise, under a gentle waterfall and having sex with the most amazing man she had ever known would live up to all of Lucy's little trashy romance daydreams, but it wasn't. Mard had a hard time keeping his footing, the rocks bit into her back and she hit the back of her head hard enough to almost see stars. After about five minutes they laughed and gave up, instead deciding to tease each other with kisses and working each other to completion with their hands. Though if he could make her orgasm that quickly with his fingers, she was now curious about what the rest of him could do.

They got dressed, after vigorously shaking sand out of her clothes for several minutes and headed back to the beach. As they got there Lucy heard noises of people shouting to look for survivors. She gripped Mard's hand tightly, "ready to leave?"

He kissed her cheek, "and here I was just enjoying our little shipwrecked holiday."

Lucy laughed, "well, there's no reason we couldn't take some mental health days and stay in the Islands the next week. I mean we almost died."

"Indeed."

* * *

The search and rescue team were wonderful in helping them get back to the main island. Though both Mard and Lucy were surprised to find out that it was Mr. Dreyar who had called them in missing. Mard didn't understand why the harbor master or the hotel didn't say anything? That didn't seem right, but he was assured that an investigation had been opened.

They got back to the hotel and for the first few hours it was talking to the police, getting checked out by doctors, and reassuring Mr. Dreyar that they were fine and ready to negotiate tomorrow. Later that night Lucy took him back to her room.

There they found out that the beds were sturdy as he made love to her with years of pent up passion. He also discovered that she quite the vixen and her level of dirty talk, had him taking mental notes. The next day, they both slept in till early afternoon. Mard refused to set any firm time for the next round of negotiations, simply leaving it as, after dinner.

As it turned out the harbor master was paid to lie to Mard about the weather, by one of Lucy's biggest competitors. He delighted in watching all the chaos and seeing people go down like dominos. They were successful in getting the contract for the new bullet train and good to her word, Lucy booked them a room for an extra week.

It had to of been around the fourth day of their vacation when Lucy told him the most wonderful thing. That she loved him and when they got back, he was moving into the main house, well her room to be more precise. He celebrated that bit of information by promptly making love to her on the couch of their hotel room.

Now Mard was watching the sunset on their last day of vacation, Lucy was curled up next to him as they sipped something pink. He had never had so many fruity drinks in his life, but they made his little Rosebud (a name she adored) happy. So, he compromised that he would drink these kinds of things only when on vacation with her, otherwise he was promptly going back to his martinis.

"Strange to go home tomorrow huh?" she asked.

"Yes, but necessary. Re-organizing your schedule for your vacation was a bit of work."

Lucy giggled, "it only took you two hours and only four times did you threaten someone with publicly disemboweling their company if they did not comply."

Mard kissed the top of her head, she sighed and called him "demon." It was a little nickname she said she's had for him for years because she always suspected that he truly was one.

He sipped his drink again, if only she really knew but they had plenty of time for that. Perhaps on their next vacation.

* * *

So with the 3 day weekend I had an idea for a little writing prompt with my friends. Your OTP on holiday. My brain came up with this little number and it was a bit of fun!

Please review and fave!


End file.
